


Легенда об Алой Чуме

by Sambaris



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Саурон годами манипулировал народом вастаков, подбрасывая им одну ложь за другой. Поэтому они далеко не всё знают о нём самом и о его назгулах, а их представление об истории Средиземья сильно отличается от общепринятого.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст был написан для полевой ролевой игры "Сага о Рованионе" (2014, мастерская группа "Долгий мир") как часть общей вводной для команды вастаков.

Слушай же, юноша, и не говори, что не слышал. Ибо я расскажу тебе историю о величайшем герое нашего народа, о великом Джамуге. Я расскажу о том, как он спас кибиточников от голода и мора, как сокрушил армии народов севера, и как сошёлся в битве с самой Смертью.   
А началась эта история так.  
Была поздняя осень, когда отравленные ветры стали дуть с востока. Даже старейшие из нас не сумели этого предвидеть, но даже если бы сумели — нам было бы негде прятаться. Даже в ясный день небо было красным, как на закате, и колдовские облака, похожие на земляных червей, кружились и сплетались, скрывая солнце. Мёртвые птицы падали с небес, деревья засыхали на корню, но что хуже всего — дети и животные покрывались страшной чёрной сыпью и умирали в муках, и шаманы бессильны были им помочь.   
То была страшная зима. Стада выкосило наполовину, мужчины бессильно скрипели зубами, и многие женщины, потерявшие детей, от отчаяния уходили в ночной лес, чтобы там, замёрзнув в сугробах, ступить на Небесную Дорогу в надежде снова встретить своих малышей.  
Тогда Джамуга, который тогда был ещё совсем молод — в ту зиму он прошёл испытание на право зваться мужчиной — со своими верными друзьями направился на восток, туда, где рождался отравленный ветер.   
От одной полной луны до другой длился их путь. Весна лишь начиналась, зверей было мало, а путники спешили. Затянув потуже пояса, они терпели холод и голод, лишь глядели на восток: далеко ли? Где закончится их путь?   
В ночь полной луны они увидели колдовской зелёный огонь на вершине холма. Поднявшись на холм, Джамуга в первый раз повстречал Смерть лицом к лицу. В капюшоне, скрывавшем лицо, в железных перчатках, с мечом на поясе, Смерть ждала гостей. Она помешивала колдовское варево в огромном котле, и от этого варева поднимался красный туман, и растворялся в восточном ветре. Вот откуда взялся яд, который принёс нам столько бед! — понял Джамуга. Он бросился тушить огонь под котлом, но Смерть с мечом в руке заступила ему дорогу. «Ещё умерло слишком мало!» — сказала ему Смерть. «Пускай умрёт ещё столько, и ещё десять раз по столько, и тогда я потушу свой котёл. Но до тех пор — уйди, мальчишка, если не желаешь, чтобы я забрала тебя прямо сейчас!»  
Задумался Джамуга. Не одолеть ему было саму Смерть, но и уходить ни с чем он не хотел. И тогда сказал он так: «Пускай будет по-твоему, Смерть. Ты заберёшь стольких, скольких пожелаешь. Но не от трусливого яда, а от честных мечей и стрел. Ибо я поведу свой народ на Гондор, и на поле брани ты возьмёшь воинов, а не невинных детей».  
Засмеялась Смерть. «Хорошо же, мальчишка! Пусть будет по-твоему! Но если обманешь — то я приду за тобой и твоими людьми, и род ваш вымрет до последнего человека!»   
И в тот же миг огонь погас, котёл пропал, как будто и не было его никогда. Вскочила Смерть на коня и ускакала вдаль, и страшный красный туман развеяло ветром.  
Вернулся Джамуга в кочевье в тяжких думах. Ибо страшное обещание дал он Смерти: знал он, что Гондор силён, и сильны его союзники — народы эотеод. Но лучше уж умереть на поле брани, чем возводить погребальные костры для детей — так сказал он своим товарищам, и так сказал он своему кочевью. И кочевье признало его военным вождём, ибо всем стало понятно: наступило время войны.  
Джамуга отправил гонцов в иные кочевья, чтобы собрать большое войско. Много дней скакали гонцы, и много дней ждали они ответа. Но ни одно из кочевий не ответило отказом, ибо все увидели, что отравленный ветер исчез — и потому все признали в Джамуге вождя.  
Бесчисленная армия собралась на равнинах, и отважный Джамуга повёл её на север, чтобы жизнями гондорцев рассчитаться со Смертью в их уговоре.  
Много великих сражений случилось в том походе. И были разгромлены эотеод, и армия из самого Гондора пришла в пограничные земли, чтобы встретить там поражение и смерть. Король Гондора Нармакиль, поняв, что не выиграть ему бой, вызвал Джамугу на поединок. Три для и три ночи бились они, оба покрылись ранами, но оба не сдавались. Но Нармакиль был не молод и первым обессилел. Упал он на землю, не способный более стоять на ногах, и Джамуга пронзил его мечом, а после устроил пир в его память. Ибо не знал он врага достойнее и воина упорнее, чем мёртвый гондорский король.  
Осенью воинство вернулось в степи, и Джамуга вновь поехал с товарищами на колдовской холм. Там во второй раз встретил он Смерть. «Ты получила множество мертвецов» — сказал он — «довольно ли тебе?». «Нет» — сказала Смерть — «ибо ты обещал повести свой народ на Гондор, а его столица Осгилиат не была разрушена, и не была разграблена. Ты солгал мне, мальчишка!» Понял Джамуга, что не окончена ещё война. «Подожди до будущего лета» — сказал он Смерти — «и я возьму Осгилиат».   
И вновь Смерть вскочила на коня и ускакала вдаль. И вновь вернулся Джамуга в кочевье в тяжких думах. Ибо разбить армию он сумел, но взять город куда труднее.  
Прошла зима, и во второй раз отправил он гонцов в кочевья. Не все откликнулись в этот раз: где-то мужчин осталось слишком мало, где-то раны не успели зажить с прошлой войны. Но армия, пускай и меньшая, собралась вновь, чтобы пойти на Гондор во второй раз.  
Много сражений случилось и в этом походе. Но мрачнел Джамуга с каждой новой победой, ибо слишком уж много смертей нёс он своей рукой. Во снах он видел, что это он разжигает огонь под волшебным котлом, и на лице его ветхий капюшон. Понял он, что не отпустит его Смерть, даже если возьмёт он Осгилиат.  
Наконец, великая армия пришла к стенам Осгилиата. Вышли из ворот защитники, которых вёл их новый король Калимехтар, выстроились два войска, сошлись в жарком бою. И вновь, как в прошлый раз, понял король Гондора, что не устоит его войско. И вновь, как в прошлый раз, вызвал он на поединок Джамугу.   
Три дня и три ночи бились они, и никто не мог взять верх. Калимехтар был молод и полон сил, а Джамуга устал в череде битв, и раны его ныли, причиняя страдания.   
Но в долгой войне, как в кузнечном горне, было выковано его великое умение мечника. Опыт многих битв вёл его руку, слова старших товарищей подсказывали верные удары. Сумел Джамуга одним сильным ударом сломать меч Калимехтара на две части и перерубить ему шею. Упала голова Калимехтара под ноги его воинам, и армия в страхе бежала.  
Теперь Осгилиат стоял беззащитный перед Джамугой. Глядел Джамуга на стены и видел женщин, детей, стариков. Он понял, что Смерть обманула его: взамен на одних детей она хотела забрать других, её никогда не насытили бы одни лишь воины на поле брани.  
Остановился Джамуга, приказал поставить лагерь. Думы его были черны, как грозовые тучи. Не мог он повернуть назад, но и пойти вперёд он не хотел. Думал он всю ночь до утра, а утром новая огромная армия гондорцев прискакала из дальних равнин и обрушилась на спящий лагерь.   
Те кибиточники, кто сумел вовремя проснуться, стали сопротивляться и готовиться отступать, чтобы сохранить то, что ещё могло уцелеть. Но на дороге, ведущей на юг, Смерть встретила их с мечом в руке. «Я пришла забрать своё» — сказала она. «Вы не сумели взять Осгилиат, и потому все вы теперь мои!»  
Джамуга вышел вперёд перед армией. «Сперва сумей одолеть меня» — воскликнул он и вынул меч из ножен. Незаметно он дал знак своим военачальникам, чтобы остатки армии отступали и не ждали его возвращения. Смерть же была так увлечена поединком, что не заметила этого.  
Среди людей никогда не было воина, равного ей, а Джамуга стал первым. Три дня и три ночи шла битва, и со стен Осгилиата новый король Гондора глядел на неё со страхом и трепетом. Сверкали мечи, гремели щиты, и никто не мог уступить. Ибо Джамуга был силён и ловок, а Смерть не брали ни раны, ни удары, ведь она не могла умереть.  
Наконец, Джамуга понял, что не одолеть ему Смерть. Из последних сил он взмахнул мечом и отсёк Смерти руку, чтобы оставить ей хоть такую память о себе.  
Завыла Смерть, закружилась в вихре и исчезла. Лишь ветхий плащ с капюшоном остался на дороге, да кольцо упало с пальца отрубленной руки. И понял Джамуга, что он теперь стал новой Смертью, и до конца времён его вечный долг — указывать умершим путь на Небесную дорогу. Накинул он плащ, надел кольцо, вскочил на коня и умчался вдаль.  
Никто не знает, помнит ли он свой былой народ. Случается, что в стойбищах болезни и раны уносят и мужчин, и женщин, и детей. Но никогда больше с тех времён не дули с востока отравленные ветры, и никогда больше не горел на колдовском холме волшебный огонь.   
А Гондор и поныне помнит те великие войны. Завидев кибиточников, гондорцы сразу хватают оружие в надежде когда-нибудь отомстить за двух погибших королей. Но даже без великого вождя, каким был Джамуга, мы не даём им спуску. Кровь вольного народа сильна, и ветры степей помогают нам в бою.  
Теперь ты понимаешь, зачем мы прискакали на этот холм, юноша? Здесь, на этом самом месте, стояла Смерть, когда Джамуга встретился с ней в первый раз. И он не убежал в страхе, но стоял и говорил за свой народ.   
И если ты сумеешь быть хоть вполовину таким отважным, каким был он, то народ кибиточников навсегда останется непобеждённым.


End file.
